


Spider in the Cocoon

by warlock_female



Category: Spider-Girl
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_female/pseuds/warlock_female
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if April had been raised as Mary Jane an Peter's daughter alongside of May? How would the Parkers react to their baby girl being a human/symbiote hybrid? And will May just freaking ask Brad out already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 

They’d gotten May back ten months ago. Ten months and four days. At first they had been worried that her time away from them had been filled with torture in the hands of Osborn but apparently whomever had been taking care of their daughter before Kaine had treated the girl well because May had been a happy child from day one; no crying unless she needed something and greeting everyone on the planet with a happy gurgle and outreached arms. Not that she’d ever had cause to worry, it had been ten months of no crime fighting due to Peter’s leg, the press had been told that Spider-Man was dead,  and since Norman’s death neither Parker was worried that trouble would show up at the door.

Hence the reason why Mary Jane threw open the front door at ten in the evening with a snarl and harsh words towards whoever dared to wake up her sleeping child. Words that died as soon as she saw just who it was and what he was carrying.

“I’m sorry,” Kaine mumbled as he looked down at the ground and despite her shock Mary Jane was amused to notice that he was kicking the ground same as Peter did when he’d been caught doing something wrong. “I thought there was only one… that is to say that I’d been told-“

“Come in,” it was a command and he followed her in quickly away from the prying eyes of anyone out on the street. “How did you find her? I thought we only had May!” Had the entire pregnancy been under Norman’s rules or had it been a fault on the doctor’s part?

“I was informed by… knowing sources about her. If Parker is still as nervous as he always is you can test her,” the toddler in Kaine’s arms snuggled in closer to him and stared at Mary Jane with wide blue eyes. “I found her in a.. Well there may have been some tests run on her by Osborn. She’s a bit skittish around new things.”

Tests.

Tests on her baby.

Mary Jane felt rage building up inside of her at the thought. Even from the grave Norman managed to reach up and try to ruin their lives.

“Can I hold her?” Kaine quickly pressed the girl into her mother’s arms. Unlike May this one began to cry as soon as he let go. “Oh honey, I know. I know.” Mary Jane rubbed the girl’s back attempting to calm the toddler down. Kaine was halfway out the door when the red haired woman looked up to thank him yet again. “Are you leaving right now?” Kaine paused to look back over his shoulder to give the red haired woman a startled look. “You saved both of them and you’re just going to leave like that?” He was a murderer, true, but it just felt wrong to let him leave without the proper thanks. “I have cupcakes in the kitchen we could sit down and-“

“No. Peter might be home soon.” Kaine nodded towards the child clenched in Mary Jane’s arms, “Do you have a name for her?”

“April of course,” the scarred clone’s lips twitched in what could have been a smile. “April and May sound nice together don’t you think?”

“Ask your husband,” was all the man said before leaving Mary Jane to rock the still sobbing toddler until April fell asleep.

 

X X X X X

 

April Anna Parker was strange.

Well, alright so she really wasn’t _that_ strange all things considered. She lived with both parents, got good grades, and didn’t do any sports. She had a part time job at the Coffee Bean for extra cash that usually went into clothing or video games despite her father’s dire warnings that college wasn’t that far in the future. She also had a fear of loud noises that always seemed to turn into pain if the noise went too loud; hyperacusis supposedly from childhood PTSD from being kidnapped as a baby.

She didn’t really know much about kidnapping, just the small things that had been picked up over the years. Her father had been close to a superhero before the twins had been born and to get the superhero’s attention some guy had decided to kidnap April and hold her hostage. April thought the whole thing was unfair, she didn’t even remember anything but had still been dragged to therapy for years and couldn’t go to the movies or any of her sister’s basketball games just because of one asshole.

Of course May was understanding about it all. She was always so understanding about April’s condition and it just made things worse because April wanted to be in the gym supporting her sister with the rest of the cheering fans. Instead she was sitting on the steps outside of the school playing games on her starkphone and getting updates from Wes including a few really blurry pictures.

Something was buzzing in the back of April’s head, the first time it had happened she’d looked up on instinct and caught sight of some sort of hooded figure flying over the roof of the school. Figuring that it was just a superhero (or villain, but who cared if they weren’t doing anything?) April went back to Tetris. But now April’s entire head was buzzing and it was _annoying._ The long haired brunette hoped that she wasn’t coming down with anything as she closed down her phone with a huff as the gym erupted into cheers.

“Problems little spider?” April yelped in surprise as a man spoke above her. The teenager slowly rose her head up to meet the dead eyes of a mask, the man looked like he was grinning but something about it made April feel less reassured. “You know May made the winning goal.” The green faced man winked.

“Basket, I think it’s called a basket,” something inside of April was screaming at her to run for help not correcting him, that this creep had been spying on her sister.  But an even larger part was yelling that he’d been spying on _her_ _sister_ and April needed to punch him in his smirking face and correct him.

“Goal, basket. What is the real difference? Well little spider it’s been fun but I’ve got to go. Give your father this for me,” April looked at the metal pumpkin on the man’s outstretched hand before raising an eyebrow. It really looked like a bomb and she was not going to be touching it even if something inside of April was saying that it wasn’t a danger. “Oh go ahead little spider, this little beauty wasn’t finished.” Less than happy about being forced to go along with the loon April slowly held her hands out and allowed the guy to deposit the pumpkin into them. “Good girl. Now be sure to tell your father that we have unfinished business and he should meet me at the bridge at say.. Midnight tomorrow.” The man took off on his glider and with it the buzzing in April’s head seemed to grow less though not away completely.

 

X X X X

 

So this masked guy talked to you, gave you a metal pumpkin, and now the ‘rents are freaking out enough to call me home?” April just shrugged and May let out a giant sigh as she flopped down onto her sister’s bed. “Man it’s been a weird night. Did I tell you about my basket?”

“Once or twice. Wes sent me a picture.” April sat down next to her sister and May allowed herself to relax slightly. It was like they were kids again, before May had become busy with friends and sports without being able to spend too much time with her twin.

“WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM!” Both girls twitched at the sound of their mother yelling and May felt her stomach clenching at the sound. Their mother never yelled, May and her father had sometimes been so loud that it could be heard outside but never Mary Jane. Without much thought other than needing to know just what was going on May tip toed out the door and down the stairs as far as she could get without being seen by her parents. April was right behind her, though she sat right at the top of the steps despite May’s urging to get down closer.

“I’m sorry Peter. It’s just that.. I’m scared,” the twin’s mother was pacing back and forth in the living room. “We should have told them more. Not what everyone else thought… especially April.”

“I know. But they’re so young. They’re both-“

“They’re almost young women Peter.” Mary Jane had her hand on Peter’s back now, “We did good as parents. Real good. They’re not going to make the same mistakes that we did.” May leaned in more as her father did a slight laugh.

“So we should just sit them down and say ‘Hey, sorry kids for lying. I use to be Spider-Man’?”

“YOU WHAT?” May winced before glaring up the stairs at her sister who to her credit looked somewhat guilty as Mary Jane gave off a snort.

“Looks like that cat is out of the bag tiger.”

“You use to be Spider-Man? Does that mean we’re going to get superpowers? Did you have powers or were you like Iron Man?”

“We could be mutants?” There had been rumors about one kid being a mutant in middle school, May hadn’t really paid it much mind but she still remembered kids whispering to one another as the boy had walked down the hall, the few parents that had set themselves up outside of the school in protest of such a danger.

“I, well not really a mutant as such. But yes, you two might be getting powers if May’s little stunt today is anything to go by,” Peter ran his hands through his hair before giving off a long, drawn out sigh. “How about some tea? This is going to be a long story.” May managed to keep silent all through the tale though her mind was whirling away.

It was even worse when she went to bed and realized just who the masked green guy had been despite her father glossing over the Green Goblin. May remembered Normie, he’d always been serious and quiet when they’d been kids. But he had always been ready to help her sneak sweets or help April build with her Legos. He couldn’t have been the one to have scared her parents so much.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_*brushes dust off the story* Holy cow am I really bad with updates. Sorry everyone between school, work, and moving into a place with no internet I haven’t had time to write or post anything. This is a lot shorter than I had hoped but hopefully the next chapter can be up a lot sooner and be much longer._

_Still do not own anything in the story._

 

Apparently even being told that you were the daughters of a famous superhero was not enough to get the twins out of going to school the next morning. April didn’t mind too much, it gave her a chance to really think about things without her parents sitting there looking as though the world was going to end soon or May chatting in her ear for hours about ‘Poor Normie’. Poor Normie who’d threatened almost everyone in the family but hey who cared about little things like _that_?

April hadn’t paid much mind to the masked set, hell she hadn’t even gotten a poster of Franklin Richards (wasn’t her fault the guy wasn’t all that hot!) let alone joined a fan club. But upon hitting the school doors that day it seemed as though no one wanted to talk about anything but the masked set. Daredevil had cleaned up a smuggling ring, the Avengers were getting back together, the Fantastic Five had signed a deal for a new charity calendar, and all those were just the big leagued ones in New York. By the final bell April was torn between screaming and bashing her head against a table just to get some peace but decided that going to the library to see if they had anything on Spider-Man.

She had thought that the search would bring back one or two results as she hadn’t really heard about Spider-Man that much until the night before. Instead April found herself looking at two books (one by her father, what the hell?), a few fansites, and what seemed like a trillion news stories all grouped by news outlet. _Spider-Man: Hero or Menace? Spider-Man Saves the Day Again! Spider-Man Accused of Murder! Spider-Man Catches Killer!_ The pictures didn’t look at all like her father; it was also hard to think of Peter Parker forensic scientist and father who couldn’t even fix a stupid toilet saving the universe from aliens.

The Green Goblin had fewer articles about him, but from the few pages that April managed to stomach her way through the old one had been a complete monster. But he had not been the only monster out there. It seemed as though every picture of her father in his suit had him being clobbered by someone in a mask, or sometimes things that looked as though they’d escaped out of horror films.

April closed down the computer with a sigh and rubbed her temples trying to get her thoughts under control, trying to get her stomach to stop twisting itself into a knot as emotions raced through her. For each hero there seemed to be hundreds of costumed villains, how many did that make? What if there was another person waiting for the right time to strike back against Peter Parker for fifteen years ago?  The teenager clenched her hands into fists and tried to breathe deeply as the images of being attacked, of her sister and her parents being attacked on the street. Her mother was at work surrounded by models and fashion designers, what would happen to her if some madman decided to get revenge?

The teenage girl snarled and gripped the desk, feeling the wood giving way to her claws as April fought to keep her breathing under control. It was only really the sound of the wood being ripped that had April glancing down at her fingers and brought her out of her thoughts.

April retracted the claws back into her regular fingers. How had she done that? More importantly, why did it feel normal? She was pretty sure that ‘body changing shape’ would have been on the list of things to watch out for that her parents had gone over last night. A strained giggle burst out of April’s mouth before she could help herself as she stared down at her hands. It felt as though something in her head had been unlocked, like a secret she’d always known but just had never tried before. The dark haired girl wondered if she should have been more weirded out; been silently screaming inside of her head or fainting, not turning her fingernails into claws and back again.

She could create claws, how cool was **that**?

Wait, how come she could do it? She was pretty sure that May or their father would have said something about claws. April retracted her fingers back to normal and hurried out of the room intent on finding her twin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fun fact: Sometimes doctors didn’t know that you were having twins up to the 90’s (not sure if that still holds true now, but I have heard of mistakes like sexing the baby wrong). I’m going to assume for the sake of this story that Mary Jane and Peter thought that they’d unknowingly had twins.


End file.
